When the Truth lets Out
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: Set in Season 1. During Amber and Mick's party an accident between Nina and Fabian is caught on camera and someones been looking through Nina's diary...When rumors start who's to blame, who can Nina trust, who's the biggest backstabber and are Nina and Fabian really together? Rate T...3rd Genre Humor. Used to be called Me? You? Us? Her? Who?
1. Chapter 1

Hii! So i said in my note/rage moment (hehe) that I would be updating soon...so here I am! (: Okay, so lately i've been so stressed out I didn't have time to write, my mum went in for an operation and ive been getting blood test going back and forth. So yeah not the best time to be writing. Anyway it's Friday well it's Saturday cos im writing at midnight so yep, it's the last day of halfterm, we go back on Monday, urg fun! Right? Nope.

Anyway lately i've been watching house of anubis on tv links and i was thinking that all these cast changes and the plot is changing so much im doubting if they make a forth series i'll be watching, i love house of anubis but it's not the same anymore. So i went to the last pages and started reading old Fabina Fics in season 1 and thought, why don't I write that. So this is based within season 1, ah the old days. So Joy is missing, there is a mystery but it's not exact and there will only be mentioned it;s more romantic, Mara does like Mick Amber and Mick are together etc. So basically the season one we all known and still love, haha so Enjoy!

At Amber and Micks party:

Nina's Pov:

I walked through the common room doors to see everyone dancing hapily to the upbeat music, my eyes scanned around the room to see Mick and Amber twirling round but within seconds Amber whining at Mick for stepping on her toes and her more important designer £500 shoes (Ye, i know shoes arent THAT much, haha) her words to the T, i let out a slight giglle under my breath, typical Amber. My eyes then come upon Jerome and Alfie flirting with some girls from Isis house,..okay change that to getting slapped by Isis house girls, i let out a laugh, just a bit louder. Again, typical. Jerome caught my eye and give me a sneaky wink, I rolled my eyes, Jerome just loves to push my buttons. Patricia and Mara was no where to be seen...Weird?

(Ye, this is the part where Patricia and Mara snuck into her room, this does happen but lets skip it however Nina doesn't find Patricia)

Eventually after looking round I finally found who I was looking for...Fabian, Fabian Rutter. Okay, okay maybe I admit it, I might have a little-wittle crush on him. Okay, maybe a HUGE crush on him, but I cant tell him that, one: It would totally wreck our friendship Two: Even if I did ask he'd probaly say no anyway and would lead me to being totally embarrassed and humiliated, anyway everyone says he and Joy had a thing going, great, thats just great.

Anyway, he was eating chips or as the British say Crisps. I decided to have some fun with this, I ran up and jumped slightly on his back, holding onto his shoulders. He jumoed a little in shock and suprise and when I say a little i mean a lot he turned around so fast we both fell to the ground somehow me on top of him,suddenly the music stopped and everything happened in slow motion. Jerome and Alfie were looking at us snickering getting cozy there are we said Jerome with a sly grin on his face, I felt my cheeks burn up. Suddenly Mick and Amber was there aswell but no where near eachother, and Mara was standing in the corner..Drama? "Woah, Mate. Didn't think you had it in you" Mick said directing it at Fabian. "OMG! Their blushing" I heard Amber giggle. I looked down and met Fabian's eyes and there sure enough Fabians face was bright red, and im 101% sure my face was even redder. We scrambled to get up, completly embarrassed may I add. "It'snotwhatitlookslikewefellont opofeachotehr" We both said in union, rushing it so fast it was practically unhearable. Yeah, yeah, yeah the boys laughed.

The music re-started and everyone else in the room stopped laughing at us and started dancing. Still no sight of Patricia, hmm? Fabian looked at me, cheeks still flushed "Well...that was embarrassing" He said, a little laugh in his tone. "Yeah, very" I reply. He pauses for a minute and we lock eyes, I look down to his lips, oh god them lips. Getting caught up in the moment we leant in. But just as are lips where about to touch he backed away quickly. I let out an unhearable sigh.. "So..shall we go up to the attic to look at the cylinders? Yanno, before anymore public humiliating moments happen?" He said awkwardly, thats another thing i adore about him how shy and awkward he can be. I let out a little laugh and nod. Tapping his shoulder as a que to leave, we ran slowly out the room and sneaked up to the Attic.

Okay, i didn't actually think it would be that long!?" So i hae planned whats going to happen next i just don't know the culprit with be...Anyway it will all make sense when i update. Hopefully due to timing i might be ale to get 1 or if im ver ery very ambitious 2 chapters today, im not sure.

So goodnight or morning or afternoon, to whoeer is reading, byeeee x

-Sibuna oxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Hii! Again (:

So...thankyou to **Houseofanubisfan2 **FOR BEING THE FIRST ( *cough* and only *cough* Sorry, kidding xD) REVIEWER! But it's got over 100 views so obviously people are reading..but might not like. Anyway, erm I know this might not be everyones favourite type of story but yanno...I am getting contasntly moaned at by 'guest' reviewers about making Joy mean, so no she will not be in the story but there will be the old Nina and Patricia rival thingy going on from season 1 :) I think i'll make them friends in the end but i'm still thinking...Okayyyy, on with the story!

Nina's Pov:

After me and Fabian got back from the attic i dragged myself down the girls hallway and crawled into my bed, I let out an exaggerated sigh and pulled out my diary, hm one of the pages is bent probally just got bent back while i was closing it last night, I think.

Dear Diary

I've been thinking about the nights experiences life here is...different from America, there certainly wasn't know ancient mysteries, not that i know of anyway. And life was more..peaceful. Yes, I had my maniac friends running rampage but nothing like here...With making enemies with Patricia, Falling in love with a geek chic boys with light brown hair and eyes you could just- wait up Nina stop thinking about him...He would never like you back.

Victors doing his 5 minute speech, better go

-Nina Martin

I quickly stashed the diary under my bed and closed my eyes, just minutes before Amber entered the room, still in her puffy pink dress, i knew cos i could hear the ruffles as she got into bed, guess shes out for the night. I rolled over so i face the wall, I touched my fingers against the cold wall, I only had one thing on my mind...What did Mick mean when he told Fabian he didn't think he had it in him, I mean it totally wasnt what it looked like..Did Fabian like me how i liked him? I pondored the thought for a minute and shook my head..no chance.

Mystery person's pov:

...I peaked through the door to see Nina with her eyes closed, asleep already. I seen something under her bed sticking out...It looked like a book? I seen the word diary! Yes! Finally! Should i do it..Suddenly i had a great idea...I took the book and stashed it, setting my alarm for 5:30. Yes, 5:30, thats when my plan will commence operation let the truth out..Begins

Okay, now even i'm lost where this is going to go...But like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Please, tell me in youre reviews. I'm thinking of making each chaper this size only due to going back to school in a day, Anway so the title isent..the best so i was wondering could you come up with any ideas in reviews or PM that would be great, thanks!

Byee xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
